Contagiado de eso que llaman amor
by LottieNeko
Summary: Gray Fullbuster, el chico malo de Fairy Tail, está sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había notado. Sus mejillas toman un color rosado y le late muy rápido el corazón. Casualmente esto le pasa solo cuando está con su compañera de Gremio, Juvia Lockser. Gray descubrirá sus sentimientos con la ayuda de la chica que le hace sentir así.


_**Contagiado de eso que llaman amor.**_

Habíamos regresado de los victorioso Grandes Juegos Mágicos, donde después de siete años habíamos hecho recordar a la gente quien era el mejor gremio de Fiore. No fue fácil, pero todos unidos logramos vencer al fin a Sabertooth. Juvia y yo fuimos derrotados el primer día, pero eso fue olvidado fácilmente, me sentía en deuda con el gremio. Para colmo, vi ante mis ojos cómo al igual que su madre, Ultear, había dado la vida por nosotros. Por mi. Debía estar feliz de regresar a Magnolia con el título de vencedores, pero esa imagen no se me iba de la cabeza. Todo el mundo reía y cantaba, nadie se daba cuenta de cómo me sentía, excepto cierta peliazul que no se separaba de mi desde que entró en Fairy Tail, Juvia. En muchas ocasiones me había demostrado su amor, pero yo le había ignorado siempre. Esas cosas no iban conmigo.

Juvia me miraba a cada instante mientras todos caminábamos hasta el gremio por las calles de Magnolia, creo que ella es la única que puede leer mi alma. Posó su mano en mi hombro y me aconsejó que sonriese, y tenía razón; debía sonreír por Ultear, por el gremio, por ella. Para nuestra sorpresa el gremio había sido reconstruido para nosotros, para sus vencedores. Pero yo lo único que quería era salir de todo eso y estar solo. Eso hice, salí corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Muchas manos intentaron pararme, pero no lo consiguieron. Llegué a las afueras de Magnolia y me senté a la orilla del río. El sonido del río me hacía recordar dónde estaba mi antigua maestra, Ur.

Pero no estaba solo, Juvia me había seguido y estaba sentada a mi lado con cara de preocupación y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gray-sama, puede confiar en Juvia si quiere contarle lo que le pasa. -me dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias, Juvia. Tengo que agradecerte lo mucho que te preocupas por mi sin recibir nada a cambio...

-A Juvia con la compañía de Gray-sama le sobra.

Le conté todo. Sabía que podía decirle lo que sentía sin ser juzgado. Con ella me sentía bien. Realmente su amor hacia mi era fuerte, solo que yo no he sabido verlo. Para mi solo era una compañera de gremio, una más. Juvia me abrazó. Eso hizo que mis mejillas tomasen un color rosado. En ese momento pensaba que tenía fiebre. La miré a sus ojos azules como el mar. Realmente era merecedora de su magia. Pensé que esas ñoñerías no era comunes en mi, así que me levanté de la hierva y miré al horizonte, donde el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-Gray-sama, ¿por qué no regresamos al gremio? Se fue sin avisar y todos estarán preocupados. -una vez me perdí en su mirada.

Una vez más tenía razón. Debíamos volver. Caminamos en silencia. Sólo se podía sentir el latido acelerado del corazón de la maga que me acompañaba. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Quizá por miedo, quizá por vergüenza... No hacían falta las palabras, me sentía bien teniéndola a mi lado. Por primera vez en mi vida noté cómo el corazón me latía más rápido de lo normal, al ritmo del de Juvia. En ese entonces pensé que eran los nervios.

La noche llegó a la ciudad y yo caminaba solo, metido en mis pensamientos. El día había sido largo y doloroso, pero a la vez reconfortante y nuevo a cualquier otro. Nuevo porque hoy había descubierto una nueva sensación. Durante un rato había sentido que estaba en las nubes, casualmente fue el rato que pasé con Juvia. Recordé entonces las palabras de Erza durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

***flashback***

-Debes darte cuenta de lo que Juvia siente por ti. -me decía Erza con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro -¿Por qué no le das una respuesta clara y precisa?

No sabía que contestar. Miré a otro lado avergonzado. Notaba mis mejillas calientes, si realmente no sentía nada... ¿Por qué me ponía así cada vez que Erza hablaba de este tema? Lo que intentaba siempre era oprimir mis sentimientos. Siempre decía "Esto no es para mi". Como diría Elfman: "Esto no es de hombre", ¿o sí...?

***fin del flaskback***

En aquel entonces no habría hecho nada, solo ignorar, pero la noche me había aclarado las dudas. Hasta Natsu tiene sus roces con Lucy, aunque él diga que solo son amigos. Incluso en monstruo de Erza ama a Jellal. ¿Y yo? Esa misma noche decidí confesarle a la chica de agua lo que sentía en mi estómago, en mi corazón y en mi cabeza cuando estaba con ella. Esa misma noche... Corrí hacia Fairy Hills con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi mente me decía que aun no estaba preparada, "Esto no es para ti".

La puerta estaba cerrada, y estaba prohibida la entrada a hombre, en ese momento era lo que menos me preocupaba. Cree una escalera de hielo deseando haber acertado con la habitación de Juvia. Subí, descorrí las cortinas y... Allí estaba ella, acostada en la cama leyendo un libro. No se percató de mi presencia hasta que me decidí a hablar.

-Ju-Juvia, ¿podemos hablar? -le pregunté desde la ventana. La voz no me salía del cuerpo, y juraría que mis mejillas estaban una vez más rosadas.

-¡Gray-sama! ¿Qué hace aquí? No puede estar aquí... Vale, no haga ruido y pase. -Pude notar su tono nervioso y su mirada iluminaba toda la habitación.

-Juvia... Tengo que decirte algo... No sé como explicártelo... Para ti sería tan fácil... -Me rasqué la cabeza, realmente estaba nervioso por su reacción.

-Juvia quiere saber lo que le pasa, tranquilo, no me reiré. Juvia nunca se reiría de Gray-sama. -Se había puesto delante mía. Aun llevaba su chaqueta, aquella que le sentaba tan bien.

-Yo... Juvia... Creo que me he enam... -Alguien tocó a la puerta y yo salté desde la ventana para no ser descubierto. Era Erza, sospechaba algo. Si me hubiese llegado a pillar dentro me habría cortado en lonchas. Suerte que Juvia la convenció. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban cada vez más. Debía estar enfermo. La maga de agua bajó por las escaleras de hielo, una vez más estábamos solos. Ella y yo.

-Y bien, Gray-sama, ¿qué le quería contar a Juvia?

-Juvia-chan, creo que estoy enfermo. Mis mejillas están encendidas, mi corazón late muy deprisa, me sudan las manos y solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Solo tengo ganas de... besarte. -¡No me podía creer que lo hubiese dicho!

Juvia rió, seguro que mi situación era patética.

-Gray-sama, usted está contagiado de eso que llaman amor.

-Estoy contagiado de eso que llaman amor... -Repetí- ¿Tiene cura? ¿Es grave?

-Lo comprobaremos ahora mismo. -Juvia sonrió y mi corazón se iluminó al igual que la habitación hace un rato.

Entonces Juvia se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó. Su beso era cálido y deseaba que ese momento no acabase nunca. Quién me iba a decir hace un año que me contagiaría de esta enfermedad tan grave...

-Con que estoy contagiado de eso que llaman amor... Creo que no será tan malo si estoy contigo. -La abracé y me percaté de que una pelirroja nos miraba desde una ventana de Fairy Hills. Mi valentía había salido gracias a ella. Ahora todo sería perfecto. Agua y Hielo, la combinación perfecta para la pareja perfecta.


End file.
